


come what may

by arielf17



Series: ari tried to do bingo? [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: prompt: promposal
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ari tried to do bingo? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567834
Kudos: 25
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	come what may

“Steven Grant Rogers, you gutless weasel!” 

Steve turned to see his best friend, Peggy Carter, stalking down the halls toward him. The crowds in the corridor parted for her. Steve suddenly felt very alone. 

“Uh...hey Peg.” 

“Nice try,” she said, “you still haven’t asked him.” 

“I have no idea to what you are referring, Peggy.” 

“Steve, come on,” said Peggy, “I don’t have the exact timeline on how ridiculous you’re being...except that I do.” 

“Oh, do enlighten me.” 

Steve would live to regret those words. 

“My pleasure. Third grade health class-”

“You weren’t even here!”

“I have spies. Would you prefer I stick to events that I witnessed? In that case, let’s begin in the sixth grade with your brief experiment with drama club.” 

“You’d just met me, you could tell?” 

“I see how you look at him, I hear how you talk about him, I always have. As someone who cares about both of you very much, I am telling you to get your proportionately minuscule ass in order before you lose him.” 

“You know what? Fine. If it makes you feel better, Pegs, I will go tell him right now and have my still somewhat delicate heart shattered so that one day I can look Bucky in the eyes without hearing you nagging me to grow a pair.” 

“I’d really appreciate you doing me this favor. The American gentleman is a dying breed, you know.” 

“Well, anything for my best girl.” 

Steve strode down the halls towards Bucky’s locker, Peggy keeping even pace with him. He was sandwiched in between Barton and Romanov, who were teasing him about something. 

“Bucky, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Bucky smiled and nodded, stepping away from the lockers. 

“Sure, Steve. Everything alright?” 

“Before I start, I want you to know that I’m being beyond serious right now, and that any awkward tone I might display is due to the fact that Peggy has annoyed me into doing this.” 

“Uh...okay.” 

“Alright. Bucky, I’m in love with you. I always have been. When we were 13 and you picked me up at our eight grade graduation and didn’t even realize you’d done it, that’s when I knew. Because I wasn’t fragile to you, something that could break, someone else who wouldn’t be able to stick around for you. I was just me, and hardly anybody treated me that way. I think you’re you, around me, so I know better than anyone how strong and brilliant and caring you are. I’ll always love you, one way or another, come what may. But if you let me, I could be the best prom date, the best boyfriend, the best whatever you want me to be.”

Natasha Romanov pretended not to cry and Clint Barton did not pretend at all. 

“You’re a punk, you know that? You couldn’t have waited five minutes?” 

Bucky opened his locker and removed a bouquet of wildflowers from the top shelf. He gingerly placed the flowers in Steve’s hands. 

“Steve Rogers, I am hopelessly in love with you. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. Will you go to prom with me?” 

“Yes.” 

Peggy made a fart noise. 

“You both could have this sorted ages ago, if either of you had bothered to listen to me.” 

“Thanks, Peg,” said Bucky, “we owe you one.” 

“You two owe me several, all of which are unrelated to this incident. This one’s pro bono, boys. I’ve only ever wanted you two to be happy.” 

Steve and Bucky hugged Peggy. 

“Alright, that’s enough. People will think I like you or something.” 


End file.
